Hunt the Titans
Book 14: Hunt the Titans Key Events * Neo feels that his 2 years of training meant nothing considering he still lost to both Sarutobi & Kai * He then remembers Kai telling him about the Yorknew City Auction and wonders if he can find the final magic gem for the Kings Sword there. * Chaos and Destruction are spreading across the Free World to claim territories previously belonging to the Hydra Pirates. * Kidd has taken the opportunity to conquer territories and make a name for himself as a major player in "The Throne Wars". * Zeref feels an urgency to capture the remaining Titans asap in order to resurrect his father. * Kazuya captures Lisa. Boa captures Alfonzo. Merlin attacks a Marine base to capture VA Haja. * Aoshi and his brother Shinji the Titan of Envy are being hunted by Grim & Kazuya aka the immortal duo. They go to the planet Zou which the Heart Pirates are stealing treasure from a temple. * Lowe and Aoshi join forces in an attempt to defeat the immortal duo. Both Aoshi & Shinji are injured from their previous battle which they barely escaped. * Aoshi explained that no matter the attack or damage, the immortal duo would regenerate and keep comming at them * The Heart Pirates used teamwork to try to gain an advantage but were instead overwhelmed by the unique abilities of the immortal duo. * Shinji recieved a fatal injury by Grim's curse ability. * The Heart Pirates retreated in order to come up with a battle plan and Lowe analyzed the weaknesses of Grim and Kazuya. * Lowe concluded that the two are stronger while working together and should be separated. * Lowe would lead Grim away while Aoshi and the rest of his crew holds off Kazuya. * The immortal duo made it past the traps and now its time to put the plan in action. * At the first opportunity Lowe led Grim away after obtaining a sample of Kazuya's blood. * Lowe swapped his blood with Kazuya's when Grim began his Ritual. The Ritual killed one of Kazuya's five hearts in place of Lowe. * After Grim let his guard down Lowe incapacitated him into multiple pieces and sealed him underground with traps. * At the other battlefield Kazuya was down to two hearts but managed to capture a severely injured Shinji and retreated because he could no longer win the fight. * The Heart Pirates followed Kazuya but lost track of him after entering BB territory. * Lowe then realized that the Galaxy is doomed if Blackbeard returns. He calls Neo and tells him to watch his back. * Neo says that he will continue to get stronger and will not lose to anyone anymore. He tells Lowe he is going to the Yorknew City Auction and they should meet there. * Charlotte Lynn captures The Star-Eater 1 of the 7 Weapons of Judgement capable of destroying planets. She then threatens the Archangels of "Planet" to give her the Philosopher's Stone. She has now become the most powerful pirate and claims it doesn't matter if Blackbeard returns.